


[podfic] Gagging

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Chains, Consent Issues, Dom Loki (Marvel), Gags, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sub Thor (Marvel), Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Loki steps back to admire his handiwork, and summons witchlights to play golden light over Thor's body as he retreats to his bed across the room, reflecting off the golden bindings, off the shining metal of the gag.





	[podfic] Gagging

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gagging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413502) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Fic** : Gagging

 **Author** : astolat

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti 

**Length** : 10:15

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 9,39 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/84q6syf1e4ngv02/astolat+-+Gagging+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/xynyicvy)


End file.
